


Unexpected Consequences

by orpheous87



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Sixth Year, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Canon Relationship, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 07:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18806536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheous87/pseuds/orpheous87
Summary: Draco and Harry have been having a secret relationship, but after taking things one step further, things become complicated.





	Unexpected Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for slythrngodss on LJ as part of the HP Emofest back in 2010! 
> 
> The ending, therefore, isn't the best it could be. Maybe one day I'll revisit and rewrite the ending to be a bit more believable, but for now, I'll leave it as it is. I just figured I'd post it up here so all my fics are in one place.

Harry scowled as he spotted Draco Malfoy sauntering towards him flanked, as always, by Crabbe and Goyle. He hoped that they'd just let him pass without much trouble. He was already late for Divination. Of course, nothing he hoped for usually came true.

"Well, well, well! If it isn't Saint Potter!" Draco said loudly as he got closer. "And all alone!"

Crabbe and Goyle sniggered, as though Draco had said something highly amusing.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry growled. "I'm late!"

"Tut tut, not like you, that," Draco said with a smirk. "It'd be awful if something happened to stop you turning up for class completely..." he added, pretending to examine his nails as Crabbe and Goyle advanced on Harry.

"Don't even think about it," Harry said warningly, drawing his wand and stopping the two sidekicks in their tracks.

Crabbe and Goyle looked at each other before turning to look at Draco uncertainly.

The blonde rolled his eyes. "Don't tell me you two are scared of Potter," he sneered. "You're twice the size of him!"

"But he's really good with a wand," Crabbe hissed, trying to make sure Harry didn't hear him.

Harry shook his head, rolling his own eyes. "Is this going anywhere, Malfoy? Only, I really am late and I expect you three idiots are too," he said impatiently, raising an eyebrow at the Slytherins.

"Oh, just get lost Potter," Draco scowled, the thrill of the confrontation gone now. He couldn't think of any other way to keep Harry there.

Harry rolled his eyes again, turning on his heel and practically running up to the North tower. He hoped that Professor Trelawney would be as preoccupied as normal so that she didn't notice him coming in.

Ron looked up as Harry snuck into the classroom and over to his seat. "Where've you been?" he whispered as Harry dropped onto the cushion next to him.

"Ran into Malfoy and his goons," Harry replied in a hushed voice. "What have I missed? Anyone gonna die in the next ten minutes?"

Ron snorted. "No. But Neville's worried now coz she told him he'd be ill next week," he whispered back.

"It's winter, of course he will be," Harry said, shaking his head. "He always gets ill in winter."

Ron shrugged as though to say 'I know, but what're you gonna do?', then he frowned. "What did Malfoy want?"

"I dunno," Harry said, giving a half shrug as he pulled _Unfogging The Future_ out of his bag. "I think he was trying to ambush me, but Crabbe and Goyle messed it up for him."

"No surprise there," Ron said, giving a small snort of laughter. "Crabbe and Goyle couldn't follow a plan if it had them on a lead."

Harry laughed quietly, not wanting to draw Trelawney's attention to them. Unfortunately, he was too late and the woman spotted him. He managed to refrain from rolling his eyes as Professor Trelawney made her way over to their table and began predicting his death once more.

****

"Sorry, they wouldn't leave me alone."

Harry shrugged as he sat down. "It's okay. Good thing they're scared of my wand though, eh?"

Draco smirked from his end of the couch. "Good thing I'm _not_ , I'd say."

"Get your mind out of the gutter!" Harry laughed, flinging a cushion at the blonde.

Draco laughed as he caught the cushion and stuck it behind himself. "Couldn't resist. Seriously, I was shit scared that they were going to maim you. It was so hard to pretend I didn't care."

"You wouldn't have let them do anything," Harry said. "I know you wouldn't."

"Probably not, no. They wouldn't even have figured out why I was stopping them," Draco sighed. "I really don't know how they get passing grades."

"Where do they think you are now?" Harry asked curiously.

"Prefect rounds. Like always," Draco shrugged. "They don't know that I only need to patrol around curfew. This works nicely for me."

Harry smiled and nodded. "It works quite nicely for me, too," he said. "We don't get enough time to ourselves like this."

"That's because we're 'enemies'," Draco said, nodding and managing to hide his smirk as he made air quotes with his fingers.

Harry rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Shut up and get over here," he said, gesturing to the blonde to come closer.

Draco grinned and scooted closer to Harry, closing his eyes as their lips met, one hand coming up to rest lightly on Harry's cheek.

Harry smiled against Draco's lips, pulling him closer as the kiss deepened.

They had, unbeknownst to everyone else in the school, been seeing each other in secret for much of the school year. A chance meeting late one night while Draco had been on his prefect rounds had led to what was the oddest night for both of them as they realised they had much more in common than they'd thought. Since then, they'd met as often as they could although it was hard with Draco's prefect duties and both of them being on their respective Quidditch teams. But they'd managed it and their relationship had steadily got more heated.

Draco found himself pinned underneath Harry as their kisses grew more and more passionate. He pulled back slightly and gazed up at the darker haired male. He knew what was about to happen. They both did and he would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous. "H-have you ever...?" he asked, trailing off as his cheeks coloured pink.

Harry shook his head. "No," he whispered. "You?"

Draco shook his head too, feeling relieved. "No. But this feels right..."

Harry nodded, smiling nervously down at the blonde. "Glad you think so," he murmured, lowering his head to kiss Draco again. At the same time, his right hand was fumbling with the zip on Draco's trousers. They'd both discarded their shirts long ago, their chests now slick with sweat.

Draco returned the kiss willingly, raising his hips slightly to help Harry slide his trousers off. His own hands were busy with the Gryffindor's zip which didn't seem to want to move. Growling into the kiss, Draco found himself wishing that he could do wandless music as he reached out to grab his wand. Luckily for him, he had mastered silent spells and cast a successful charm to unstick Harry's zip. His wand clattered to the floor as he quickly went back to getting his boyfriend's trousers off.

Within two minutes they were both fully naked and looking at each other nervously, their chests heaving slightly as they panted in unison. Everything after that seemed to happen in slow motion; Harry pushed Draco gently back onto the bed, straddling his lap.

****

Draco winced slightly as he opened his eyes, yawning. He looked around and smiled as his eyes fell on Harry lying next to him. He gave a soft sigh and snuggled back into the Gryffindor's embrace, closing his eyes once more. Then a few seconds later, he sat bolt upright in the bed. _Had they been there all night?_

"Harry?" Draco whispered urgently. "Harry, wake up!"

"Mmm?" Harry mumbled, rolling over and peering up at Draco blearily. "Wha's wrong?"

"We've been here all night! What will people think?" Draco said frantically, wringing his hands.

Harry sat up now too, frowning as he pushed his glasses back onto his nose. "What time is it?"

Draco looked around for his wand, finally grabbing it from the floor. He cast a tempus charm. "Seven thirty! We're going to miss breakfast, and I need a shower! I smell like sex! Oh, Merlin...this is how I'm going to die, isn't it? My housemates will crush me...they'll send me to Azkaban...they'll make me _be a Gryffindor_!"

"Draco! Draco, calm down!" Harry exclaimed, grabbing the blonde's shoulders to hold him still. "First off, there's _nothing wrong_ with being a Gryffindor! But I really don't think they'd make you be one anyway. This is okay. We can get out of it. I've got my invisibility cloak, I'll say I was studying or something and fell asleep under it. You're a prefect, no-one will question you not turning up again last night!"

"Are you sure?" Draco asked wildly, looking at Harry with panic on his face. "What if they guess?"

"Oh honestly, who would guess that _you_ have been here with _me_?" Harry asked, giving Draco a look. "You said it yourself. We're 'enemies'. No-one would think we'd have been together last night."

Draco looked at Harry again, feeling his cheeks starting to tint pink. "I suppose..."

"Come on. It'll be okay," Harry said soothingly, stroking Draco's cheek gently. "I'll put my cloak on, check the map and we can sneak out. Just make sure you look and act normal."

Draco nodded, running a hand through his hair nervously. "Okay. Okay," he muttered, trying to reassure himself. He hated feeling this way - all ruffled and unsure of things. It wasn't the proper way for a Malfoy to act.

Harry gave Draco a quick peck on the cheek as he unfolded the map. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," he muttered, tapping it. He scanned the corridors until he found the right one. "Ah...we're clear. There's no-one anywhere near here so we can go as soon as we're ready."

Draco looked up from where he was getting himself dressed again. "When are we meeting again?" he asked.

"I have Quidditch tonight," Harry said apologetically. "Tomorrow?"

Draco nodded. "I don't have Quidditch until Thursday," he said. "Not that I'm going to be able to play properly anyway," he added dryly.

"Sorry," Harry said, flushing. "Are you okay?"

Draco smiled and nodded. "Don't worry. I'm just teasing," he said. "It was...good. I knew it would hurt, but it was a lot better at the end."

Harry chuckled and kissed Draco's lips briefly. "Okay. We should go now or we really will miss breakfast. Are you ready?"

Draco nodded and moved to the door, pausing as he turned to watch Harry slip on the invisibility cloak.

"Okay, all clear. Go," said Harry's voice from somewhere near Draco's left. The blonde did as he was told, pulling the door open and slipping out. He cast a quick glance around him before striding off down the corridor. He could hear Harry's footsteps shuffling along beside him as they got to the staircase where they would part. A second later, he felt a hand squeeze his arm briefly before it was gone. He allowed himself a small smile before slipping his usual scowl back into place as he stalked back to the dungeons.

****

Six weeks passed and both of the boys had found themselves increasingly busy as the teachers piled on the homework to help them prepare for their N.E.W.Ts. They'd squeezed in a couple of meetings in the Room of Requirement, but not nearly as often as they'd have liked to meet up. Draco was even more irritable and grouchy than normal and even Pansy wouldn't speak to him until he'd been awake for at least an hour. Harry found himself snapping at Ron and Hermione for no good reason and felt terrible about it. He knew what needed to be done, and he knew that he'd have to make it happen.

Turning on his heel, Harry dashed off to the Owlery. Once inside, he pulled out a scrap of parchment and scribbled a quick note on it. He didn't sign his name; there was no need. Looking around, he called a small school owl down to him and tied the note to it's leg quickly. "Deliver that to Draco Malfoy," he said quietly, sending the owl on it's way. He watched it fly for a moment before heading back down the steps and towards the Great Hall, ready for another round of questioning by Hermione.

Draco didn't even make it to the Great Hall before he felt an awful churning in his stomach. Clamping one hand over his mouth, a horrified expression on his face, he ran into the nearest bathroom where he threw up. Slumping against the toilet, he panted for breath and wondered if he was ill. After a few minutes, he pulled out his wand and cast a cleaning spell on himself so that no-one would be able to tell he'd just thrown up. He picked himself up and headed to the Great Hall, hoping that Crabbe and Goyle wouldn't have told anyone about his rapid disappearing act. Acting like nothing had happened, he walked along the Slytherin table and took his usual seat without making eye contact with anyone.

Harry noticed Draco enter the Great Hall on his own and he wondered what had kept the blonde. Shaking his head slightly, he turned back to his breakfast. He knew the mail was due any minute and he didn't want to risk catching the Slytherin's eye at the wrong moment. Harry turned back into what Ron was saying, nodding in agreement.

A few minutes later, the Hall was full of owls hooting and bringing post to their owners. Draco was surprised when one of the small school owls landed in front of him. Glancing around him, Draco quickly untied the letter from the owl's leg and fed him a couple of treats before unrolling the small bit of parchment and reading the short message that was scribbled on it:

_Meet me in the usual place tonight. After Quidditch. I need to see you._

Glancing around himself again, Draco didn't need to question who had sent him the message and he smiled slightly. He would, of course, do as the note asked him to. He looked up, his eyes flicking over to the Gryffindor table. He arranged his face into a scowl as he caught Harry looking his way.

Harry returned the scowl, despite feeling his stomach flip as Draco looked at him. Keeping up appearances was very important to them both. Even as he was scowling at Draco, he thought that the blonde was looking even paler than he normally did and he made a mental note to ask the other boy about it later. He was startled when Ron stood up next to him and he looked up at the redhead, blinking rather owlishly.

Ron took one look at Harry's face and laughed. "Come on mate, we've got to get to Defence!" he said, tugging on his friend's arm.

"Oh," Harry said, shaking his head dazedly. "Sorry," he added, getting to his feet and resisting the urge to look back at Draco. He let Ron's chatter wash over him as they made their to the Defence Against The Dark Arts classroom. He was already wishing that the day would be over so he could meet Draco.

A few hours later (that seemed much longer to Harry), and he was on his way up to the seventh floor. He'd just showered after a tough practice and he really wanted to collapse into his bed, but not without seeing Draco first. He paced in front of the wall three times and slipped inside quickly once the door had shown up. Looking around, he realised that Draco wasn't there yet and he sank down thankfully on the couch that was in the room to wait.

Draco arrived a few minutes later, still looking fairly pale. He sat on the edge of the couch next to Harry and rested his head on the back cushion.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, turning to look at the blonde.

"What? Nothing's wrong," Draco replied, looking confused. "I just got here."

"You're all pale... paler than normal, I mean," Harry said, still looking at Draco with concern. "You looked awful in the Great Hall this morning."

"Oh, I threw up before breakfast," Draco said, waving a hand dismissively. "I must have eaten something that disagreed with me yesterday."

"Are you okay now?" Harry asked.

"I feel fine," Draco nodded. "You know I'm naturally pale. Don't worry."

"Okay, if you're sure. Sorry about the owl this morning," Harry said, settling back against the cushions again. "I just needed to spend some time with you. We haven't seen each other properly for a while."

"Don't be sorry," Draco smiled. "I'm glad you suggested this."

Harry grinned and leant over to kiss Draco lazily. He would be happy to just sit there all night as long as he was with the blonde.

****

Yet more weeks passed and the two boys had found it getting increasingly difficult to meet up. The teachers were really stepping up the homework leading up to the N.E.W.Ts and everyone was spending much more time doing homework and revising the material they had already covered.

Draco wouldn't admit it, but he'd been throwing up regularly after the first time and he was starting to get worried. He'd also put on a little weight, which he found strange considering he was being sick so often. Making his mind up, he wrote out a polite letter and rolled it up neatly. Making his way to the owlery, the note clutched in his hand, he hoped that this would work. He reached the owlery and quickly located his eagle owl, calling him down from his perch. "Take this to one of the top Healers at St. Mungo's," he whispered as he tied the letter onto the owl's leg. "And do it quickly."

Stepping back, Draco watched as the owl flew off obediently. He swallowed as he left the owlery, feeling nervous about what the Healer's reply might say though he tried to put it out of his mind as he walked back to the Slytherin corridors to carry out his Prefect duties. He knew he wouldn't get a reply tonight.

Luckily for him, he didn't have to wait too much longer to hear back from the hospital as his owl returned the next morning at breakfast. He quickly untied the letter and gave the owl some treats before unrolling the parchment. The piece of bacon he was eating seemed to become lodged in his throat as he stared down at the words in the letter. There was one word which might as well have been written in neon flashing ink, for he couldn't take his eyes off it:

**Pregnant.**

Forcing himself to swallow the piece of bacon, Draco stood up abruptly and left the Great Hall. He ignored Pansy's questions, and headed straight for the dungeons. He didn't think anyone would follow him. For all Pansy was nosey, she wasn't likely to abandon her breakfast to make sure he was okay.

Harry was talking and laughing with Ron and Hermione when he noticed the disturbance at the Slytherin table. He frowned when he saw Draco leaving the Great Hall in what looked like a hurry. He wanted to go after the blonde, but he knew he couldn't. He watched Draco until he was through the doors and Harry could no longer see him anymore. He turned to watch the Slytherin table to see if anyone would go after Draco, but was a little bit angry when none of them did.

"What do you reckon that was all about?" Ron asked, getting Harry's attention and nodding at the Slytherin table.

"I dunno... something's upset Malfoy I suppose," Harry shrugged. "Doesn't look like any of the others are bothered though."

"Maybe the Manor's been raided again," Ron suggested, looking far too happy at the prospect.

"If it had been, some of the other Slytherin's would be annoyed too," Hermione reasoned. "You know how they all stick together."

"Well, whatever it is, we're not likely to find out are we?" Harry said, trying to distract his friends' attention. He desperately wanted to go and speak to Draco, but he knew he'd have to be patient. He just hoped that the blonde would contact him somehow.

"No, I suppose not," Ron said, sounding disappointed as he went back to his bacon.

Harry sighed inwardly. _This is going to be a long day,_ he thought.

****

Draco was sitting in his room, his door charmed shut and warded to prevent any of his housemates entering. He was still holding the piece of parchment from the Healer. He'd read it dozens of times already, yet he still couldn't take his eyes off it. 

_Dear Mr. Malfoy,  
Please be assured that nothing of this correspondence will be mentioned to anyone else. All patients are treated in the strictest of confidence. From your letter, it seems as though you may be pregnant. This might sound strange to you as you are male, but it is not an entirely uncommon occurrence in the wizarding world. To be sure, I would recommend that you come to the hospital to allow me to examine you. Please make an appointment by return owl at your earliest convenience.  
\- Healer Alderton, St. Mungos_

Draco couldn't get his head around the idea. As far as he knew, only women could get pregnant, wizard or not so he just didn't understand what could have happened. Swallowing, he reached into his trunk and pulled out some parchment and a quill. He wrote a quick reply to the Healer, requesting an appointment that weekend and decided he'd go to the owlery to send it during first lesson. He'd already made up his mind that he wasn't going to go to classes that morning. He couldn't face anyone, not even Harry or his friends. He'd thought about writing Harry a note too, but had decided he didn't want to say anything until after his appointment. This was not something he wanted to get wrong. 

__

****

Saturday arrived, and still Harry hadn't heard from Draco. He'd been quite concerned when the blonde hadn't shown up to any of his lessons on the day that he'd disappeared at breakfast. Ron was convinced that Draco had been enlisted by Voldemort and sent on a mission. That theory was, of course, disproved when Draco had appeared at breakfast the next day. Harry had thought that the blonde looked even worse than he had for a long time and had to resist the urge to march over to the Slytherin table and demand to know what was going on. He knew that his boyfriend would talk to him when he was ready.

Despite knowing that, Harry was still hoping to get a note or something at breakfast that day. He found himself watching the doors to the Great Hall for Draco. He watched as more and more students filed into the hall, with still no sign of the white blonde hair of the Slytherin in question. As the flow of students began to die down, Harry realised that Draco wasn't there again. This worried him. He'd never known the blonde to miss breakfast completely.

Unknown to Harry, of course, Draco was on his way to St. Mungos. He'd managed to convince Madam Pomfrey that he needed to go and she'd arranged it for him. He wasn't particularly happy about going on his own, but at the same time, he didn't want anyone knowing unnecessarily. He swallowed nervously as he entered the hospital and made his way to the Welcome Witch's desk. He wasn't sure where he'd have to go, since he didn't know which floor would deal with something such as this. Luckily, the Welcome Witch pointed him in the right direction and he was soon sitting in a small office with Healer Alderton.

Draco suddenly felt very scared, though he would never admit it. The situation was seeming very real now, and he wasn't sure he wanted to hear what the Healer had to say.

"So, Mr. Malfoy," Healer Alderton started, smiling warmly at Draco. "Are you still experiencing the symptoms you mentioned in your letter?"

Draco nodded, not making eye contact with the woman who was far to smiley for his liking. "Yes."

"Okay," the Healer said, making a note on a small piece of card.

"What's that?" Draco asked at once, his eyes on the card.

"This is your official hospital record card," Healer Alderton explained, looking up at Draco again. "Every patient needs a record card so that all the Healers here know what is going on with each of them."

"Do you need to write that down?" Draco asked, trying not to look nervous. "I mean... I don't want anyone to know that... if... if this is true," he added.

"I'm afraid I do need to write it down, Mr. Malfoy," Healer Alderton said gently, but firmly. "However, if it is true, I can assure you that I will be the only one to deal with your record card."

"And if not?"

"Then it may find it's way into the fireplace," Healer Alderton said, knowing where Draco was going with his line of thinking.

"Thank you," Draco nodded gratefully. He'd had a feeling he'd be able to get the Healer to do what he asked, simply because of the large donation his father had made some years earlier. Being a Malfoy had its uses.

"Now. I need to perform a few diagnostic spells to determine whether or not my suspicions are correct," Healer Alderton continued.

"What will that involve?" Draco asked, his nerves returning.

"Nothing that will make you uncomfortable," Healer Alderton assured the blonde. "All I need to do is run my wand over you and it will tell me all I need to know."

"So, we can, um, we can do this now then?" Draco asked.

Healder Alderton nodded. "Yes. If you would stand up for me and remove your robe," she said, standing up herself and pulling out her wand.

Draco did as he was asked, laying his robe on the chair he'd just vacated. He stood self-consciously in front of Healer Alderton's desk.

"This won't take a moment," Healer Alderton said before muttering an incantation to her wand. She then began to run it over Draco's body, from his head down to his feet. "You may sit down again," she said as she finished.

Draco immediately gathered up his cloak, slipping it on once more before sitting down in his chair."How long will it be before you know the results?"

"It will be just a few moments," Healer Alderton said, paying close attention to her wand.

Draco began tapping his foot, a nervous habit he'd developed over the years. All he really wanted to do was find Harry and have a cuddle. But that was something else he'd never admit.

A few moments later, Healer Alderton looked up. "Congratulations, Mr. Malfoy," she said. "You're going to be a father."

"Congratulations? _Congratulations?_ " Draco exclaimed, his eyes wide. "I'm _sixteen_! Does it look like I'm ready to be a father?"

"Mr. Malfoy, please calm down," Healer Alderton said. "I understand that this is a little inconvenient, but you must continue with the pregnancy."

"What do you mean, I must?" Draco asked. "Isn't there anything you can do?"

"I'm afraid not, Mr. Malfoy," Healer Alderton said apologetically. "Pregnancy is a little different in the wizarding world. Too much time has passed between conception and you contacting me. Do you know who the father is?"

Draco blinked before nodding miserably.

"It would be beneficial if you could both come back for your next appointment," Healer Alderton said, making some more notes on Draco's record card. "I'm going to need to see you again in a couple of months to make sure things are progressing alright."

"I... I'm still at school," Draco said, feeling completely overwhelmed. "I won't be able to just come gallivanting down to London whenever I want."

"I'll send an owl to Poppy," Healer Alderton said. "She'll understand the need and she will arrange the appointments for you."

"No! She'll tell Dumbledore!" Draco burst out, looking terrified now. "I don't want _anyone_ to know!"

"She won't tell the headmaster," Healer Alderton said reassuringly. "I'll send explicit instructions that she is not to speak to anyone else of this."

"B-but... are you sure that I'm... I'm..." Draco trailed off, unable to say the word.

Healer Alderton gave the blonde a sympathetic look and nodded once more. "I'm afraid so, Mr. Malfoy," she said. "Please do not worry. You will be in the best possible care in this hospital."

"May I go now?" Draco asked, feeling numb. He needed to talk to Harry. Now.

Healer Alderton nodded after a moment. "Yes. Please make sure you owl me if you have any questions, or if you experience any discomfort or pain."

Draco nodded dumbly, standing up. He made his way out of Healer Alderton's office and back the way he came, arriving back at Hogwarts in what seemed like seconds to him.

****

Harry was in the library with Hermione when he was approached by a first year Slytherin who shoved a note into his hand, before walking off.

Hermione raised her eyebrow. "Who was that?"

"I have no idea," Harry shrugged, unfolding the note. He managed to stop himself from opening his eyes wide when he saw who the note was from. "I, um, I need to go," he said, standing up hurriedly.

"What?" Hermione asked, startled. "Why?"

"I forgot to do something," Harry said, shoving his books into his bag. "I'll see you at dinner, okay?" he added. Not waiting for an answer, he took off, ignoring Madam Pince's shouts of 'No running!'

Harry ran through the halls at full speed, dodging students as though he was on his broom. If he hadn't been in such a hurry, he'd have stopped to marvel at the fact he hadn't knocked anyone down yet. His mind was racing, wondering what was wrong for Draco to write him a note that said:

_Room of Requirement. Now._

Reaching the seventh floor, Harry skidded to a stop in front of where the door would appear. Catching his breath, he quickly paced three times in front of the wall, concentrating on Draco. He gasped as the door appeared and he flung it open, rushing in.

No sooner than he was in the room, he found himself pinned to the wall. "Ah! D-Draco?" he asked, blinking. "What's going on?"

"Do you have any idea what you've done to me?" Draco hissed, his face inches away from Harry's.

"What?" Harry gasped, finding it uncomfortable to be pinned to the wall by the blonde. "I haven't seen you, how could I have done anything to you?"

"Two months ago," Draco growled, his eyes flashing. "What did we do?"

"We... we... oh," Harry replied, realisation dawning. "But... you wanted to. We _both_ did."

"If I'd known what could happen I wouldn't have wanted to!" Draco exclaimed. He finally let go of Harry and stepped away, taking off his robe and throwing it over the back of the couch that was always present in the Room.

Harry stepped away from the wall, rubbing the back of his head gently. He'd banged it off the wall when Draco had grabbed him. "What do you mean? Draco, you're not making sense," he said pleadingly.

"Harry, look at me," Draco said, standing in front of the Gryffindor, his arms raised to the sides as though he wanted a hug.

Harry let his eyes run over Draco's body, frowning slightly in confusion. "I... don't see anything," he said finally. "What is it?"

Draco sighed and moved towards Harry. "Here," he said, taking the Gryffindor's hand and running it over his side and stomach.

"You've put on weight?" Harry asked with a slight disbelieving chuckle. "Is that all?"

"It's not _just_ weight!" Draco yelped. "I'm bloody pregnant! _Pregnant!_ "

Harry's jaw dropped as he stared at Draco as though he'd just grown another head. "W-what? How... how is that even possible?"

"I don't know! But it has! I'm having a baby and it's all your fault!" Draco exclaimed, pointing his finger wildly at Harry.

"But... I didn't... _how_?!" Harry exclaimed again, his mouth opening and closing like a fish.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Draco yelled, throwing his hands into the air and stalking across the room to sit down on the couch. He crossed his arms over his chest. "You need to fix this," he said petulantly.

"Me? How am I supposed to fix it?" Harry asked, frowning as he watched Draco. "What can I do?"

"I don't know, but you'd better think of something because I can't go home and tell my mother and father that I'm pregnant with Harry bloody Potter's child!" Draco said.

Harry shuddered at the thought. "How do you even know you're pregnant?" he asked eventually. "You're not a girl."

"I've been to St. Mungos," Draco replied through gritted teeth, ignoring the little stab of hurt that he felt at the implication that Harry didn't believe him. "The Healer did something that confirmed it."

"You mean... boys can get pregnant?" Harry asked, his eyes wide.

"In the wizarding world, yes," Draco said, forcing himself to stay calm.

Harry shook his head. "This... this can't happen," he said, visions swimming around in his mind. "You can't have a baby. We have to stop this."

"We _can't_ ," Draco replied, his teeth gritted again. "Apparently once you're pregnant in the wizarding world, that's it. You're going to have a baby."

"But you're sixteen... what about school? What about the war?" Harry said, a sudden, terrifying thought presenting itself to him.

"The war? Harry, who cares about the war?!" Draco exclaimed, his eyebrows raising so high they disappeared under his fringe. "Once this baby comes along, life is over anyway!"

Harry shook his head. "No... I... I can't do this," he said. "Not right now..." he added, moving back towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked in alarm, standing up.

"I... I need to go," Harry said, turning and fumbling with the door handle. He pushed his way through it and ran down the corridor before Draco could follow him.

Draco gave a frustrated yell and kicked out at the couch. He couldn't believe that Harry had ran off and left him like that.

****

Harry ran the whole way up to the Owlery, praying that there would be no-one there. He just needed to be alone for a little while. He couldn't get his head around the whole thing. Draco just _couldn't_ be pregnant! It was too dangerous, with Voldemort gathering more power again. He sat himself down on the step and looked up at all the owls for a moment, before dropping his head into his hands. All he could think about was Voldemort finding out about Draco and the baby. He knew that if that were to happen then it could be disastrous. He didn't ever want it to happen and the only way he could be sure it didn't, was to stay away from Draco.

Sighing, Harry lifted his head again. The thought of staying away from Draco hurt much more than any other pain he'd felt. But he couldn't think of any other option. He knew what he had to do.

Draco, who was still sat in the Room of Requirement, couldn't help the lone tear that had trickled it's way down his cheek. He sniffed and quickly wiped his cheek, horrified that he'd lost control of his emotions. He looked towards the door once more, hoping that Harry was going to come back. When it became apparent that the Gryffindor wasn't going to return, Draco stood up and made his way to the door. He trudged slowly down the corridors, heading for the dungeons where he intended to tell Pansy he couldn't do his prefect rounds. He wanted to be by himself for the rest of the night.

Luckily for him, Pansy didn't ask too many questions. Not that he'd given her much chance as he'd disappeared straight off to his room as soon as he'd told her. He charmed his door shut and warded it once more before stripping to his boxer shorts. Taking a deep breath, he stepped in front of his full length mirror. He knew that he hadn't put that much weight on yet, but as he looked at himself in the mirror, he was sure he could see a definite tummy that hadn't been there before and another tear made its way down his cheek. Turning away from the mirror, he pulled his pyjamas on and climbed into bed, covering himself with his duvet. Closing his eyes, he cried himself to sleep.

Harry waited in the Owlery for a long time. He wanted to be sure everyone else was in bed before he returned to the dormitory. He couldn't face any awkward questions right now.

When he eventually decided to move and head back to the dorm, his feet and hands were numb from the cold. He'd forgotten that the Owlery was so drafty. As he walked slowly back to the dorm, he couldn't help but think of all the times he and Draco had spent together. Growling softly to himself, he quickened his pace and tried to think of something else. Thinking of Draco wouldn't make what he had to do any easier.

By the time he'd got back to the dorm, he'd successfully pushed all thoughts of Draco out of his mind and was thinking about Quidditch drills that the team could practice the next day. When he finally laid down, his mind was full of thoughts of flying high over the countryside. He knew the next few months were not going to be easy. Sighing, he closed his eyes and willed his body to sleep.

The next morning, Draco was already seated at the Slytherin table when Harry entered. The other boy avoided Draco's stare as he made his way to the Gryffindor table, where he deliberately chose a place with his back to the Slytherin table instead of his normal seat. Hermione gave him a funny look, but didn't say anything.

Draco looked down at his plate moodily. He didn't dare say anything right now. He didn't think he'd be able to disguise how hurt he was and he didn't want to raise suspicions. Instead he stabbed viciously at a piece of bacon and began eating his breakfast. He scowled as he ate, daring his housemates to speak to him.

At the Gryffindor table, Harry wasn't really eating so much as pushing food around his plate. It wasn't like he would normally be sat making small talk at the Slytherin table, he knew that. But it made him feel terrible just knowing what he'd done to Draco the night before and it was times like this that he could see why the Sorting Hat had almost put him into Slytherin. He wasn't brave enough to go to Draco and explain why he'd ran off.

Luckily for the two boys, the bell rang shortly after, signalling that it was time for their first lesson. Harry jumped up gratefully and headed out of the door to his Charms lesson, not even sparing the Slytherin table a second glance.

Draco, who had looked up hopefully as Harry stood, felt the scowl reform on his face. Pushing the bench back, he stood up too, joining Pansy to walk to their first class. He stayed uncharacteristically quiet as they walked, and he was hoping that his breakfast would stay down for once. He was already sick of the morning sickness.

****

The next few weeks continued in much the same way. Harry ignored Draco at every opportunity, much more successfully than he had done during their first couple of years at the school. Even Ron had noticed that Harry had had less run-ins with the Slytherins over the last couple of weeks, though when he questioned the other boy, Harry remained tight lipped.

Draco did not like being ignored. It made him pout, even though he tried not to do so in public. He had cried himself to sleep more than once and he decided that he was going to take matters into his own hands. That day, after lunch, he waited in an alcove outside of the Great Hall. He knew that Harry would leave early on his own, as he had been doing more frequently lately.

Sure enough, Draco didn't have to wait long before Harry came out of the Great Hall. As the Gryffindor approached the alcove, Draco stuck his arm out and grabbed Harry's arm, dragging him into the alcove too.

"Hey!" Harry yelped, before his mouth was covered with Draco's hand and he found himself looking up at the blonde.

"Shut up," Draco hissed, eyes flashing angrily. Once he was sure Harry wasn't going to yell, he took his hand away.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing?" Harry hissed back, glaring at Draco.

"Me? You're the one who's been ignoring me for the last few weeks! Me and _your baby_!" Draco retorted, trying to get a reaction from Harry. "Sorry for wanting a bit of attention! What happened to the big, brave Gryffindor?!"

Harry's eyes widened and he shook his head. "I'm not doing this now," he said, backing away from Draco. "I have other things to worry about."

Draco quickly reached out to grasp Harry's arm again. "Please," he said, in what was almost a begging tone. "Don't go."

"I have to. Don't you realise what will happen if we're found here together?" Harry asked in disbelief. "After everything that's gone on? I can't stay here."

"Who cares?" Draco asked desperately. He missed Harry, even though they hadn't ever been able to spend a lot of time together. "Stay."

"I can't," Harry whispered, shaking his head again. "I'm sorry," he added, stepping forward and pressing a lingering kiss to Draco's forehead before slipping out of the alcove and disappearing down the corridor.

Draco stayed where he was for a long time, sitting on the window ledge and drawing his knees up to his chest. He knew he was risking being discovered by someone walking passed, but the curtain was drawn and classes had started for the afternoon. He didn't care that he was missing Potions, though he knew he'd hear about it from Professor Snape later. Wrapping his arms around his stomach, he wondered absently how long it would be before he could feel the baby moving. He was scared beyond belief about how this pregnancy was going to work, and he really wished Harry would be there to share it with him. It hurt more than he'd ever imagined it would to think he was being rejected.

Harry again tried to push thoughts of Draco out of his head as he walked along the corridors, but he didn't find it easy. He'd hated leaving the blonde in the alcove like that when all he wanted to do was to hold him and tell him it would all be okay, but he knew that if he did it would go back on everything he'd vowed to do to keep Draco safe.

A week later, Draco climbed up the steps to the Owlery with a note clutched in his hand. He called down a school owl and tied the note to it's leg. "Make sure you don't come back without a reply," he said softly, taking the owl to the window. "I'll wait here," he added, watching as the owl flew off.

Harry was alone in the common room, waiting for Ron and Hermione to return from their prefect rounds, when he heard a tapping at the window. Frowning, he ignored it and went back to his Potions essay. The tapping persisted, seeming to get louder. Harry huffed and walked over to the window, throwing it open. He stepped back as the owl flew in and landed on top of his unfinished essay. "Get off!" he said, shoving the bird off his piece of parchment. "What do you want?" he asked impatiently. The bird held up it's leg and Harry spotted the note. "Oh. Give it here then," he said, untying the note and giving the owl a treat from his pocket. He expected the bird to fly away and was a bit surprised when it settled itself down and fixed it's gaze on him. He sighed. "I suppose you must want a reply. Alright, alright, let me read it first," he said, opening the note:

_Harry -_

_I miss you. I know we don't have a conventional relationship, but I miss what we have. Please, please come and meet me in the Room of Requirement tonight. I need to see you. Please._

_\- Draco_

_P.S. I've just begged you. You know that's the first time that's happened._

Harry bit his lip, feeling tears spring to his eyes. It hurt so much to be ignoring Draco like this, but he was sure that it was for the best. It was too risky to be involved with Draco until Voldemort was defeated. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Harry reached for a bit of parchment and his quill to write a note back. Tying the note onto the owl's leg, he watched as it flew off again before closing the window again. He went back to his Potions essay, but was unable to concentrate as he found his thoughts straying to Draco.

Draco was sitting on the ledge at the side of the Owlery while he waited for the owl to come back. He'd scourgified it first, not wanting to sit on the bird mess that covered the ledges and floor of the room. Looking up, he spotted the owl on it's way and stood up.

As the bird landed in front of him, he eagerly untied the note and handed the owl a generous amount of owl treats. Unfolding the note, he turned and went back to his ledge where he settled to read. As he read the words, he felt his heart sink and a lump began to form in his throat.

_Draco -_

_I can't do it. Please don't owl me again._

_\- Harry_

Dropping his head, Draco felt a tear run down his cheek and drop to the floor. He clenched his fist, crumpling the note inside, and stood up again. He turned on his heel and walked swiftly away from the Owlery.

****

As the months passed, Draco put on more weight, but managed to cast a successful charm on himself to make it appear as though he hadn't gained any weight at all. He'd had to stop playing Quidditch though, which was harder to explain. He'd worked hard in all of his classes, only missing the occasional one when he had a bad day. It was hard seeing Harry around the school and not being able to even insult him like he used to for appearance's sake because he was afraid if he did that, it would become too personal and he'd end up giving something away.

The two boys hadn't had any contact since the day that Draco had received Harry's reply but the tension hadn't disappeared. Draco had tried everything he could think of to get Harry's attention, but the Gryffindor was far too stubborn for his own good and had avoided the blonde. He'd also managed to avoid being alone, thus ruining any chance of a repeat of the alcove confrontation which was much to Draco's disappointment.

Draco was now in his seventh month of pregnancy, and still Harry had not accompanied him to an appointment at St. Mungos. Healer Alderton had been disappointed that the father hadn't stuck around, but Draco refused to believe that Harry would abandon him completely. He liked to think he knew the Gryffindor better than that.

After a particularly rough night, where Draco was finding it hard to sleep, the blonde had gone down to breakfast but hadn't managed to eat anything. It wasn't the first time he'd skipped a meal either, though no-one had noticed. Either that, or they thought he was just stuffing himself with the chocolates his mother sent regularly. He sighed as he looked moodily down at his plate. He was so busy staring at it, that he didn't notice it disappear or the bell ringing. In fact, he didn't notice anything until a shadow fell across the table in front of him and he looked up hopefully. His heart sank again as he saw that it wasn't Harry, but Pansy.

"What's wrong with you? We have Potions, come on!" she snapped, seizing his arm and hauling him to his feet.

Draco didn't protest and followed Pansy out of the Hall and to the Potions classroom. He didn't really want to make Professor Snape angry. The man had been keeping an annoyingly close eye on him lately. Sighing, he dropped onto his usual stool beside Goyle and pulled out his text book. He couldn't help glancing across the classroom at Harry. Of course, the Gryffindor didn't look back at him and he turned back to the front where Professor Snape was writing a list of ingredients on the board.

Harry resolutely stared at the board, determined not to look in Draco's direction. Every week had been hard for him because he was so used to their verbal sparring matches that to go to completely ignoring each other had been a bit weird for him. He was sure everyone else had noticed too, though perhaps they weren't as bothered as Harry was himself as no-one had commented on it.

Once Professor Snape had given them their instructions, the class set about brewing the everlasting elixir. Draco stood over his cauldron, stirring the liquid as instructed. He wiped a hand across his forehead, feeling unusually hot. As he looked up to read the next line of instructions from the board, the words swam in front of his eyes as his vision blurred slightly. He swayed on the spot slightly, trying to read the line but all of a sudden his vision went black and he fell to the floor. Pansy gave a little scream, slapping a hand to her mouth as the other students in the classroom stood on tiptoes to try and see what had happened.

Harry, who had glanced up just as Draco had fallen, gasped. He was frozen to the spot for a moment before he leapt over his desk and round the desk that Draco had been sharing with Goyle. He dropped to his knees beside the blonde, ignoring the collective gasp that had gone round the class, and took Draco's hand. Pansy gave a shriek of outrage and tried to shove Harry away, but the Gryffindor stayed firm and shook her off. "Draco? Draco please wake up," he said softly. "I'm sorry!"

"Potter!" Snape snapped, looking both confused and disgusted at the same time. "What is the meaning of this?"

Harry looked up at Snape with wide eyes. "He... I..." he stuttered, not really knowing what had happened.

Snape frowned, narrowing his eyes suspiciously. "Out with it, Potter," he bit out.

"He's my boyfriend," Harry said softly, looking down at the blonde. "And he's pregnant with my baby," he added in a whisper, again ignoring the collective gasp of the other students.

Snape's eyes grew impossibly wide and he looked around at the class. "Everybody out! Now!" he ordered, opening the door. " _Now!_ "

The rest of the class didn't need telling twice, although Pansy looked as though she wanted to stay, and they left all of their belongings and practically ran into the corridor. Murmurs spread through the students quickly, the volume rising as they speculated about what had been going on between Harry and Draco.

Inside the classroom, Snape had stalked over to his private stores of ingredients and potions. He located a small vile and came back to where Harry was still kneeling over Draco, whispering to him. "Stand aside, Potter," he snapped.

Harry frowned and shook his head. "No," he said. "I've been standing aside for too long. I'm not leaving him."

Snape tutted in exasperation and moved to Draco's other side, kneeling down to administer the potion before standing up again and watching.

Harry gripped Draco's hand tightly, willing him to wake up.

Draco stirred, groaning as his eyes fluttered open. His vision swam again, but slowly slipped into focus and he was aware that Harry was looking down at him. "Harry?" he whispered.

"I'm here," Harry whispered. "And I'm not going anywhere. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," he added, smoothing Draco's hair away from his face.

"You may have forgotten, Mr. Potter, but I am also here," Professor Snape said in his silky voice.

Draco's eyes widened and he looked up at Harry in panic.

"It's okay... I think," Harry said softly before looking up at Snape. "Sorry, sir."

Snape looked at Harry through narrowed eyes before turning his attention to Draco. "Mr. Malfoy, how did you come to be in this position?"

"Well I assume I passed out," Draco said, frowning.

"Indeed. And how did you pass out? More importantly, how did you manage to get yourself into a position that you are not only in a relationship with Mr. Potter, but you are _pregnant_ by him?" Snape asked in a dangerous voice.

Draco pushed himself into a sitting position with one hand, still gripping Harry's hand with the other. "I don't know," he said honestly. "But it's not something I'm planning on changing any time soon. I love him."

Harry couldn't help but smile at Draco's words and he squeezed the blonde's hand.

"Oh, please," Snape muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger.

"I am renouncing the Dark Lord's ways," Draco announced firmly, looking at Snape. "I have more important things to think about."

Snape sighed and pulled out his wand, muttering something under his breath.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked in alarm.

"I'm simply performing a diagnostic spell that will tell me how Mr. Malfoy passed out, and if there has been any damage done to him... or... his unborn child," Snape replied in a slow, deliberate voice.

"Oh," Harry said, falling silent.

Draco squeezed Harry's hand gently, smiling when he received a squeeze in response.

After a moment, Professor Snape stood up. "Luckily for you," he said, addressing Draco. "There is no damage. But how could you have been so stupid?"

Draco blinked at his head of house. "What do you mean?" he asked in confusion.

"Making Potions whilst pregnant is highly inadvisable!" Snape exclaimed. "You should know this! You have deliberately been putting yourself in danger!"

Draco looked abashed. "Sorry, sir," he said.

"Do not apologise to me," Snape said, shaking his head. "Apologise to your unborn child. And Mr. Potter," he added.

Draco looked at Snape in surprise before looking to Harry.

Harry shook his head before Draco could speak. "I'm the one that's sorry. I shouldn't have abandoned you like that," he said.

"It's okay," Draco replied softly.

Harry shook his head again, aware of Snape making himself busy. "No, it's not. I believed that I would keep you safe from Voldemort if I distanced myself completely," he said. "But I was wrong. Well, what I mean is, I shouldn't have distanced myself. I should have stood by you and supported you. I don't know if you're safer from Voldemort without me, but I'm not leaving you again. I promise."

"Harry," Draco interrupted. "It's okay. Really. I... understand why you did that. But it doesn't matter now. You're here and that's all that matters to me. It's all I've wanted for the last seven months."

Harry flushed slightly, but smiled and leant forward to kiss Draco gently.

After a moment, Snape cleared his throat. "If you've quite finished," he said. "I'd like you to get off my floor and leave now."

Harry scrambled to his feet and helped Draco up. "Sorry, sir," he said. "I, erm... thank you."

Snape held up a hand. "I do not approve of this... relationship. But it is far beyond me to try and control the urges of teenage boys. Get out and if I catch you displaying your affections in public, you will both be in detention. Baby or not."

Draco couldn't help but smile. He knew that that was Snape's way of sort of giving him his blessing. He tugged on Harry's hand and they gathered their things together before quickly leaving the classroom.

As they left, he looked to Harry. "Are we, um, out to everyone now?" he asked, noticing a few students glancing their way curiously.

"Oh. Erm, yeah," Harry said, flushing. "I jumped over my desk to get to you when you fell. I think I shocked them all."

Draco grinned. "I don't care," he said, taking Harry's hand again. "I'm just glad that you're talking to me again. These last few months have been horrible."

"I know, I'm sorry," Harry said, stopping in his tracks. "It won't happen again. I promise," he added, leaning in and kissing Draco lovingly, not caring who saw. "And when our baby comes along, " he said as he pulled away. "I'll be right by your side."

Draco smiled, his heart soaring. This was the happiest he'd ever been, he was sure of it.


End file.
